


Занимательные извращения природы или «Что курил автор?»

by Ersente



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычный съемочный процесс передачи, которая выходит в ночном эфире на платном канале</p>
            </blockquote>





	Занимательные извращения природы или «Что курил автор?»

Так, группочка в сборе? Сегодня снимаем очередную серию из цикла «Занимательные извращения природы или «Что курил автор?» Написано молодым, подающим надежды мальчиком во время поездочки в Амстердам — Мекку и Медину всех сценаристов. Скрипт все прочитали? Отличненько. Анечка, иди сюда. Будешь комарихой. Почему ты? Потому что у тебя длинный носик, тонкие лапки и очаровательное брюшко.

Анечка, хватит дуться. Это — комплимент. Ты же давно хотела сняться, а эта роль явно написана для тебя. Когда еще предоставится шанс покинуть славные ряды уборщиц и появиться на голубом экранчике?

Вот молодец, Анечка. Теперь снимай одеждочку. Как зачем? Ты видела одетеньких комарих? Они летают голенькими и не страдают глупенькими предрассудочками. Все натуральненько и естественненько. Давай, раздевайся.

Что значит «не буду»? Как это понимать? Ты же хотела сниматься? Вот и снимай. Для начала — одеждочку. Потом дядя Федор снимет тебя, и ты станешь звездочкой ночного эфирчика.

Вот молодец, Анечка. Теперь ты, Наташенька. Нет, Наташенька, не надо раздеваться. Потом, когда дядя Федор настроит камеру. Да, Наташенька, ты будешь главной героиней. Да, милая, главные героини ночного эфирчика часто голенькие. Ты тоже будешь голенькой, но разденешься перед камерой. Потом Степан наложит на картиночку звук, получится красивенько. Да, Наташенька, перед камерой. Да, Наташенька, ты в главной роли потому, что на тебя встанет даже у кастратика, не говоря уже о какой-то комарихе.

Нет, Анечка, ты не какая-то комариха. Ты особенненькая. Необычненькая! Ты — главненькая комариха этой серии! Ты откроешь в себе неожиданненькое! Анечка, не надо открывать ротик, это очень ожиданненько. Иди, потренируйся в жужжании. Как комары не жужжат? А что они делают? Пищат? Да, Анечка, у тебя хорошо получается писк, но все равно надо порепетировать. Одень ведерко на голову и пищи, выбирая идеальный тембр. Или как это должно называться?

Почему на площадке нет ни одного филолога? Кто будет подсказывать мне слова и редактировать мой текст? Как я не попаду в кадр? Что значит «режиссер всегда остается незримым»? Какой ужас! Мое имя не останется в анальных историях?

Кажется, я только что сказал глупость. Неважненько. Дядя Федор, мы готовы? Да? Так, всем внимание, мы готовы! Камера! Мотор!

Наташенька, ты подходишь к зеркалу и медленненько раздеваешься. Медленненько, я сказал! Вот молодец, Наташенька. Не забудь проверить свое личико на наличие прыщиков. Я знаю, что ты совершеннство и у тебя нет прыщиков, потому что ты пользуешься прыщебоем. Кстати, где прыщебой? Коленька, я не о тебе. Есть разница между прыщавым мальчиком и прыщебоем. Итак, где он? Спонсор нас убьет, если мы не сделаем рекламочку!

Вот, Наташенька, ты проверяешь личико и удовлетворенненько вздыхаешь. Наташенька, я не просил тебя имитировать оргазмик. Удовлетворенненько значит довольненько. И довольненько не потому, что этот скотина наконец-то кончил. Вот так, Наташенька, молодец.

Анечка, твой выход.

Анечка, где ты?

Кто-нибудь, снимите с Анечки ведро. Спасибо, Лясечка.

Анечка, твой выход. Не забывай, ты — комариха, летаешь, дергаешь своими лапками и целишься носиком во все вкусненькое.

Анечка, елочки-палочки, мы же не дешевенькую порнушечку снимаем. Зачем тыкаться носиком сразу туда? И вообще, в сценарии же написано, что комариха сначала изучает женщину, которая мастурбирует перед зеркалом. Наташенька, ты слышала? Главная героиня мастурбирует перед зеркалом. Что значит «не буду»? Наташенька! На тебя даже у кастратика встанет, а ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя на себя не стоит?

Что значит «не умею»? Вот и учись. В сценарии же написано «главная героиня стоит перед зеркалом и учится мастурбировать». Да, Наташенька, так и написано. За попочку и сосочки себя пощипай, представь, что это делаю я. Да, Натанешька. Потом поласкай себя пальчиком, никакой разницы не заметишь, что твой пальчик, что мой дружочек. Молодец, Наташенька.

Итак, главная героиня учится мастурбировать перед зеркалом, а комариха кружит вокруг и наблюдает. Выбирает самые аппетитненькие местечки. Но пока не садится на главную героиню, потому что мы снимаем не дешевенькую порнушечку. Умненькие комарихи ждут, пока главные героини пойдут спать.

Молодец, Анечка, кружи вокруг. Можешь губки облизать, ведь на главную героиню встанет даже у такой особенненькой комарихи, как ты. Особенно у такой особенненькой комарихи, как ты. Вот так, молодец, Анечка.

Наташенька, не затягивай с мастурбацией. Приятный оргазмик и спать. Что значит «не чувствуешь»? Сымитируй. Что значит «не знаю как»? А как со мной имитируешь? Вот так и сейчас. Да, миленькая, себя обманывать сложнее, но ты же гениальненькая актрисочка, звезда ночного эфирчика! Я в тебя верю, постарайся, Наташенька. Вот, молодец. Моя девочка. Теперь себя медленно погладь, а потом оближи пальчики, медленно и сексуально. Смотри, у дяди Федора уже не только камера стоит. Да, Наташенька, ты бомбочка.

Анечка, пока Наташенька идет в кроваточку, ты кружишь вокруг. Да, милая, только не надо так размахивать лапками. Делай это изящненько. Вот, умничка. Как только Наташенька накроется простыночкой, попищи немного, чтобы твоя любименькая женщина крепенько уснула под сладкую колыбельную песенку. С чувством, Анечка, с чувством. Ты же умненькая комариха, ты же знаешь, что глупенькие человеческие женщины подпускают к себе, только когда спят. Ну или если шпионом под юбочку залезть. Анечка, это был образ. Я знаю, что на Наташеньке нет юбочки.

Наташенька, ты засыпаешь. Сладенько так, приоткрыв ротик. И закинь рученьку за голову, грудь смотрится настолько соблазнительно, что...

Дядя Федор, положите руки на камеру! Снимайте! А штаны оденьте! Что значит «наденьте»? А, правильно говорить «наденьте»? Не учите меня жить, лучше помогите материально. Натягивайте уже штаны и снимайте. Фильм, дядя Федор, а не штаны!

С кем мне приходится работать? Лясечка, принеси мне кофе. Спасибо, моя девочка.

Нет, Наташенька, я тебе не изменяю. Только ты — моя девочка. Просто Лясечка принесет мне кофе. И вообще, Наташенька, не забывай, ты спишь. Спи!

Нет, я с вами точно инфарктик заработаю.

Так вот, Наташенька спит. Анечка, нежненько пальчиками проведи по пухленьким приоткрытым губкам Наташеньки. Не сводя с них зачарованного взгляда. А теперь наклонись и легонечко поцелуй.

Анечка, елочки-палочки, не надо совать в ротик Наташеньки свой язычок. Я понимаю, на нее встанет даже у кастратика, но мы же не дешевенькую порнушечку снимаем!

Наташенька! Спи и не возмущайся!

Лясечка! Где мой кофе? Спасибо, Лясечка.

Анечка, легонечко поцеловала губки. Теперь шейку. Не забывай, ты комариха, тебе очень нравится местечко, где бьется жилка. Такая эротичная жилочка. Такая... Такая... О чем это я? Ах, да. Анечка, жилочка, а потом сосочек. Аккуратненько проведи по нему язычком. Вот видишь, Анечка, ты особенненькая комариха, даже у Наташеньки сосочек сжимается, потому что ему нравится твой язычок. Теперь еще раз. И обведи вокруг. И втяни в роточек. А свободной лапкой стягивай с Наташеньки простыночку, тебе же хочется добраться до всех вкусненьких местечек? Что значит «не хочется»? Анечка, в сценарии написано «Комарихе хочется добраться до всех вкусненьких местечек»! Вот, молодец, Анечка. Теперь с чувством ищи губками все вкусненькие местечки.

Ну откуда я знаю, какие местечки для тебя самые вкусненькие? Давай сверимся со сценарием. Вот, написано же черным по белому «комарихе очень нравится животик главной героини, комариха писко-вздохами выражает свой восторг и легонечко покусывает животик главной героини». Легонечко, Анечка, с чувством. Зубками прикусила, а потом язычком поласкала, чтобы твоя любименькая женщина почувствовала себя хорошо и не проснулась, а то она не даст тебе добраться до самого вкусненького. Вот так, Анечка, молодец.

Наташенька, ты сквозь сон довольненько вздыхаешь. Тебе очень нравятся легонькие покусывания и бойкий язычок Анечки. Очень. Тебе правда нравится? Анечка, потом покажешь мне, как ты это делаешь. Спасибо, Анечка, ты будешь звездочкой. Так вот, Наташенька довольно вхдыхает и раздвигает ноженьки. Наташенька, ну тебе же нравится? Вот. Понравится еще больше, Анечка же должна добраться до самого вкусненького? Умничка.

Анечка, погладь Наташеньку. С чувством, Анечка, с чувством. Чтобы Наташенька стала более пахученькой и тепленькой, ты ведь комариха, тебе нравятся запахи и вкус человеческого тела. Тем более, твоей любименькой женщины. Молодец, Анечка, молодец. И теперь между ноженек Наташеньки носиком поищи самое вкусненькое.

Дядя Федор, снимай! Да не штаны, дядя Федор! Снимай, как Анечка носиком ищет вкусненькое!

Анечка, нашла? Вот умничка, я теперь язычком сними пробу. Вкусненько? Вот, я же говорил, все будет чудесненько. Не говорил? Значит, говорю: все будет чудесненько. Все уже чудесненько. Попробуй язычком еще раз. Видишь, как довольна твоя любименькая женщина? Как она вздыхает? Да, Анечка, это все ты. И еще пальчиками погладь. Язычком пимпочку, а пальчиками внутри. Смотри, как Наташеньке нравится.

Наташенька, двигай бедрышками, двигай. Вот, умница ты моя.

Лясечка, как ты думаешь, девочкам надо давать указания, или они сами справятся? Справятся? Вот я тоже так думаю. Меня просто распирает от гордости, таких актрисочек вырастил. Посмотри на них: как двигаются, как убедительненько дышат, как вошли в роль. Никакой поддельненькой имитации, все так естественненько, так естественненько.

Степан, пиши звук, потом используем вместо этой глупенькой музычки. Что может быть лучше дыхания моих девочек? Молодец, Степан.

Ой, как Наташеньке хорошо. Ты только посмотри на нее, Лясечка. Мое сердце просто радуется. Как она ноженьками дергает!

Наташенька! Не задуши Анечку! Наташенька!

Кто-нибудь, разожмите ноженьки Наташеньки! Спасибо, Коленька. Молодец, Коленька.

Анечка, ты в порядочке? Вот и хорошо, Анечка. Ну ты же читала сценарий. И ты умненькая комариха: глупые женщинки всегда пытаются убить комарих, у них это в крови. Конечно, это было бы натуралистичненько, но не буду же я спокойненько смотреть на то, как убивают мою новую звездочку.

Наташенька, ты моя главная звездочка. Ты даже звездец, а у Анечки все только начинается. Но тебе же понравилась Анечка? Ну вот, видишь.

Лясечка, где мой кофе? Спасибо, Лясечка.

В общем, спасибочки, я на сегодня кончил. Завтра в восемнадцать ноль ноль снимаем новую серию из цикла «Занимательные извращения природы или «Что курил автор?» О клопиках. Шурочка и Юрочка, вы будете в главненьких ролях. Почитайте про клопиков, они такие затейливенькие, такие занимательненькие. И побрейтесь, мальчики, где вы видели волосатеньких клопиков?

Степан, не забудь наложить звук. Наложить звук, а не забить на звук, Степан. Если будет как вчера, я впишу тебя в анальненькие истории. Без смазочки.

Все, разбежались, деточки мои. По домам.

Наташенька, ты сегодня ко мне? Нет? К Анечке? Хорошо, Наташенька. Приятных вам с Анечкой снов.

Лясечка? Где Лясечка? Что, Коленька? Все разошлись, только ты остался?

Коленька, ты хочешь стать звездочкой?


End file.
